1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pruning shears having a cutter with a cutting lever articulated thereon. On a force lever arm, which includes the cutter, there is provided a gripping handle and the load lever arm includes a tang pivoted via another joint. On the tang there is provided another gripping handle. The force lever arm of the knife is connected to the tang by a link which is pivoted via joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pruning shears which are frequently subjected to high forces, there is the danger that, as a result of the clearance necessary for technical reasons between the pivot hole and the pivot pin, the joint, together with the part pivoted to it, will tilt apart to a greater or lesser extent depending on the tolerance. This angular deviation between the axis of the hole and the axis of the joint results in the separation of the cutter and tang, which are placed obliquely with respect to the cutting lever. This can lead to a jamming of the shears since the pivot heads rub in a precise manner against their resting surfaces. Furthermore, this angular displacement leads to an elongation of the pivot pins, which are thereby subjected to an unnecessarily strong load.